Cancer claimed the lives of more than 500,000 Americans in 2011. Although the Lin28 oncogenic pathway has been recognized as factor in many cancerous states, the characterization of the molecular biology involved with Lin28-associated pathogenesis is not well characterized. Moreover, there remains a need for “druggable” targets for therapeutic intervention of the Lin28-mediated oncogenic pathway.